wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-26829126-20150806131615/@comment-33058202-20170716005559
Chyba będę jedną z tych "oryginalniejszych osób", bo uważam, że Geralt powinien być sam, Triss z Eskelem, a Lambert z Keirą. Jestem po przeczytaniu całej sagi i po grach. Szczerze... nie rozumiem tego całego hejtu na Triss, serio. Problem z Wiedźminem jest taki, że Sapkowski wiele kwestii pozostawił otwartych i zależą one od interpretacji czytelnika - więc argument typu "Tylko ci, co nie czytali książek wybierają Triss, to herezja, ruda to gówno" itp. są do wyrzucenia. W grze wybrałam Triss, ale tylko po to, by mieć więcej scen z nią, przy następnym podejściu pewnie odmówię obu czarodziejkom. Swoją drogą twórcy mogliby dać możliwość grania 3 wiedźminami, którzy pojechaliby w inne miejsce - Lambert do Keiry w Velen, Eskel do Triss w Novigradzie, a Geralt do Yennefer na Skellige. Dlaczego nie dla Yennefer - uważam, że jej związek z Geraltem to twór życzenia, które (wg mnie) powiązało ich losy. Gdyby oni naprawdę się kochali, to byliby cały czas razem, a nie jakieś zdradzanie się (obie strony) itp. Yen miała tak naprawdę jeden problem - chciała mieć dziecko, to tutaj kręci się oś wokół niej. Brak potomstwa próbowała zastąpić Geraltem, ale potem wychodziło niedopasowanie, kłótnie i wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Dopiero Ciri zmieniła sprawę - hura, Yen ma córeczkę, i to tylko ona ją interesuje. Problem w tym, że dla Ciri bardzo ważny był Geralt, i znowu się zaczyna. Dlaczego Yennefer ratuje życie Geraltowi - bo są, kurde, powiązani przeznaczeniem i nawet gdyby nie chciała go ratować to i tak moc zaklęcia by jej tak kazała. Z mojego punktu widzenia Yennefer patrzyła tylko na czubek własnego nosa (którym z czasem stała się Ciri), miała strasznie wredną i zimną osobowość. Poza tym to ona wychodzi na hipokrytkę - czepia się Geralta i Triss, że mieli romans, tyle że Geralt wtedy z nią nie był i miał prawo spać z kim chce, a sama leciała na dwa fronty (i to w tej samej miejscowości!) i wiedźmin jej jakoś tego nie wypomina. Jeżeli uznać gry za kontynuację, to kreacja Yennefer mnie tylko utwierdza w przekonaniu - chodziło jej tylko o Ciri. Akcja z łóżkiem mnie dobiła - no dobra, zła była czy coś, ale ona nie była u siebie w domu, tylko w Kaer Morhen - nazwanie tego brakiem szacunku to za mało. Co do Triss, uważam, że jej miłość do Geralta to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie. Co tu dużo gadać, Wilk nie jednej zawrócił w głowie. Ona by chciała mieć dom, wieść spokojne życie itd. - i tu też pojawia się problem, bo Geralt zwyczajnie nie jest do takiego życia stworzony. On potrzebuje tej przygody, adrenaliny, a nie kapci. Dlatego lepszy byłby dla niej cichy i spokojny Eskel - para idealna po prostu, ciepło i szacunek, wszystko cacy. To jej skakanie do Geralta sprawiało, że robiło mi się jej żal, bo Geralt nie związałby się z nią na stałe - cierpiałaby tylko. Podoba mi się jej kreacja, bo różni się od innych czarodziejek - nie jest arogancka ani sukowata, potrafi też spojrzeć nieco dalej niż czubek własnego nosa. Czy Loża była zła - ideologicznie nie, bo miała zapewnić stałą pozycję magom, którzy po upadku Rady i Kapituły mieliby bardzo ciężko, a to, że inne panie wykorzystywały ją później do swoich celów, to już inna broszka. Poza tym, ona jest bardzo młoda i jeszcze nie liczy się dobrze w tym środowisku starych i obytych w intrygach magów. Strachliwa, tak, ale walczy z tym - podczas pogromu w Rivii wraca. Dodatkowo normalnym jest, że w takiej sytuacji człowieka może ogarnąć panika - my sami nigdy nie byliśmy w takiej sytuacji, więc nie wiemy, jak naprawdę byśmy się zachowali, człowiek wtedy działa instynktownie. Przypomina mi się wtedy jedna z zasłyszanych swego czasu opowieści - krótko mówiąc, autobusem jechała matka i córka, był wypadek, pojazd się przewrócił. Ludzie wtedy zaczęli uciekać (w sensie wychodzić), owa matka także, jednak dopiero na zewnątrz zorientowała się, że zapomniała o córce (która spokojnie sobie wyszła, cała i zdrowa) - czy z tego powodu trzeba ją szkalować, że jest złą matką? Nie, po prostu tak działa człowiek. Triss dodatkowo prześladowały wydarzenia spod Sodden i przepowiednia Ciri, była mniej obyta z życiem niż 80-100 letnia (nie pamiętam dokładnie) Yennefer. Właśnie to sprawia, że ta postać nie jest płytka - byłaby płytka gdyby zawsze robiła to co należy bez cienia lęku, niosąc uśmiech i zbawienie, a tak nie jest. Dla mnie Geralt jeszcze nie dojrzał do stałego związku, tak zwyczajnie. Z drugiej strony jakby znalazła się jakaś, no nie wiem, wiedźminka ze Szkoły Kota, która by razem z nim rozbijała się po świecie i zabijała potowory, to pewnie by się dogadali. Ma skłonność do kobiet i tyle. Czy je rani? Pewnie, tak samo, jak one jego. Więc po co go męczyć? #TeamPłotka życiem :D A co do gry, a konkretnie tego, co dzieje się przy wyborze którejś z czarodziejek - te kwestie są po to, by zatwierdzić wybór gracza. Chociaż Geralt ma jakiś charakter, możemy na niego wpływać i byłoby idiotycznie, gdyby Triss powiedziała "Wiesz, Geralt, to miłe, ale zostańmy przyjaciółmi" albo Yennefer "Nareszcie nic nas nie łączy. Znikaj z mojego życia". Tu chodzi o kreowanie świata gry. Jeszcze Triss w Wiedźminie 1 - jedni mówią, że ma zachowania Yennefer (też to zauważyłam, nawet chyba cytatem sypnęła), a inni, że to hybryda Yen, Triss i Fringilli. Myślę, że twórcy nie planowali wtedy kontynuacji, a że nie mieli też tyle budżetu, żeby dać wszystkie kluczowe postacie, zrobili taką mieszankę. Szczerze byłam zdziwiona, gdy Triss i Shani tak na siebie klęły o tego Alvina. Ale znowu... te związki w jedynce takie kluczowe nie są - niby można wybrać Shani, a potem zlewka, niezależnie od wyboru i tak na początku "Zabójców..." jest scena z Triss. Ostatnie już. Wszyscy jadą po Triss, jak to ona Geraltowi do łóżka nie wskoczyła. A gdzie hejt na Essi (ona w końcu też w Geralcie się bujała, osobiście nic do niej nie mam) albo na Fringillę? Trochę zaczynam się bać, że pewne osoby niedługo zaczną hejtować każdą pannę, którą Geralt miał w łóżku...